Mi Destino Sin Ti
by Miko-Izayoi-hime
Summary: Cap 3 UP!Kagome e Inuyasha sufrieron una separación repentina...el tiempo ha pasado...la joven ya no es la misma, al parecer sus recuerdos están siendo borrados sin que ella se de cuenta...ahora por una jugada más del destino...Inuyasha reaparecerá para s
1. Cap 1

"Mi destino sin ti"

Por: Miko-Izayoi-hime

Todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo los he tomado prestados para este fic

Capitulo 1 

Era domingo en la época actual...la ciudad se encontraba en plena calma por la mañana...algunos apenas comenzaban su día...abriendo sus determinados negocios, otros permanecían en sus casas, descansando o simplemente con su familia y otros sacan a la misma a pasear y este es un día muy especial para algunos jóvenes que aprovechan salir a respirar el aire puro de la mañana solos o acompañados...este era el caso de una joven que se encontraba sola en el parque junto a un árbol...su perfil era el de una mujer muy hermosa, de cabello largo oscuro...unos hermosos ojos marrones los cuales podrían dejar a cualquiera sumergidos en un letargo...delgada, lo cual la hacía parecer frágil ante cualquier hombre que quisiera estar con ella para protegerla...todos lo que estaban cerca se quedaban embelesados por tal belleza, pero a ésta no le interesaba...pareciera como si no estuviera en este mundo ya que se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos...

Kagome: (_Han pasado ya casi 5 años desde que mi aventura en el Sengoku terminó...todo me resultó increíble ya que sabía que mi principal motivo para permanecer en esa época se esfumo junto con Naraku...aquella perla, la cual me dio la oportunidad de conocerte y permanecer a tu lado...también me la quitó, mi vida regresó a la normalidad como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si el tiempo hubiera regresado a aquel día en el que cumplí 15 años...pero, ahora, a mis casi 21 años, presiento que cada día que pasa...tu recuerdo en mi mente desaparece contra mi voluntad...esto es muy difícil para mí...esta es mi realidad y lo entiendo, más no puedo aceptar el destino que me fue otorgado...todo parecía estar en nuestra contra desde el principio...al parecer mi destino no era estar contigo...el mismo tiempo quiere que te olvide...pero...la vida en si, continua aunque sea sin ti..ahora..._)

KAGOME!

Los pensamientos de la joven se vieron interrumpidos por el grito de un joven que se dirigía a ella con mucha prisa, ella solo sonrió...

(_Él se ha vuelto mi realidad_)

El joven llegó y al estar con ella, le dio un tierno beso en los labios a lo que la joven también asintió...

Hojou: Perdóname, no quise hacerte esperar...

No te preocupes, apenas acabo de llegar...

Que bueno, la verdad eso me tenía preocupado...bueno...que es lo que quieres hacer?

No se...tu dime...

Quieres permanecer un rato más en este lugar?

Sino te molesta...

Sabes que no me molesta lo que tú me digas...estoy aquí para complacerte...

(ocultando su rostro)vamos! No exageres!

(agarrando la barbilla de Kagome y alzándola) Pero no tienes que ocultar tu rostro...no tienes porque apenarte, después de todo somos una pareja...

(sonrojada) Si...lo se...pero aún así...no me acostumbro...

No te preocupes...te entiendo..

La joven pareja comenzó a caminar lenta y tranquilamente por el parque...todos lo que se le habían quedado viendo a Kagome estaban envidiando al joven que ahora se encontraba a su lado...en apariencia...Kagome se encontraba feliz al estar con Hojou, después de todo él siempre a tratado de estar a su lado y apoyarla en lo que pueda, pero su mente no le permitía disfrutar su estancia con él del todo...algo más que solo los recuerdos se lo impedían...pero todo aquella estaba desapareciendo con el tiempo...y poco a poco no quedaría nada que le impidiera estar con su actual pareja...y poder volver a ser una persona normal como lo era a sus 15 años...sin saber nada del Sengoku y sin saber nada del que fue su gran amor en aquel lugar...el hanyou que conoció como por arte del destino...y el cual también se había enamorado de ella, pero todo lo que esperaban desapareció aquel día en el que la separación fue inevitable...

FLASHBACK

Después de haber tenido una gran batalla contra Naraku...y resultar con algunas heridas de cierta gravedad...sobre todo Inuyasha quien en el último momento arriesgó su vida con tal de evitar que Kagome perdiera la suya...no se imaginaban lo que sucedería después de ella...Kagome se encontraba en brazos de Inuyasha...se negaba el dejarlo...Inuyasha la abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarla después de aquel susto que le dio...sus amigos solo los observaban, pero de un momento a otro...una barrera envolvió a la pareja, haciendo que éstos se separaran para observar lo que sucedía...pero esto fue un gran error...una fuerza desconocida iba arrastrando a Kagome poco a poco hacia el pozo que la llevaría a su época (NOTA: la batalla se realizó alrededor del Goshinboku)...ella no podía evitarlo...Inuyasha no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para tratar de hacer algo...Kagome solo gritaba que no quería volver ya que al parecer pudo escuchar la voz de alguien que le decía que su misión en ese lugar había llegado a su fin y que tenía que regresar...Kagome trataba de usar sus poderes espirituales para poder vencer a aquella fuerza, pero todo resultó inútil...el hanyou, al ver lo que sucedía trató de sujetarla aunque la barrera lo rechazara y le ocasionara más daño en sus heridas...al ver esto, la joven miko solo pudo ---con los pocos poderes que le restaban----tocar el suave rostro de su amado hanyou quien al ver esto solo tocó la frágil mano de Kagome a lo que ella dijo:"siempre te amaré...no lo olvides"... y después de esto ella se fue adentrando cada vez más al pozo y pronto...desapareció lo que hacía comprender que ella nunca regresaría ya que Inuyasha intentó ir tras ella pero el portal del tiempo se había cerrado...el hanyou no pudo evitar llorar frente a sus amigos...los cuales se acercaron a él lentamente...pero sin poder hacer nada para consolar el dolor que habitaba el lugar...de pronto, Shippou hizo saber que si usarán la perla...tal vez podrían hacer que Kagome volviera con ellos a lo que todos dejó sorprendidos...el pequeño kitsune tenía razón, la perla podría cumplirles ese deseo, pero al ir a recoger la perla al lugar donde la habían visto caer...ésta ya no se encontraba lo cual les quitaba toda esperanza y pensaron que aquella joya desapareció después de todo al lograr ser purificada por el poder de Kagome...ya no se podía hacer nada...el destino fue cruel al quitarles lo más valioso...una amiga, pero para Inuyasha era mucho más que eso...mientras que en el mismo lugar, pero en la época actual, Kagome se encontraba de rodillas adentro del pozo con el rostro hacia abajo y cubierto por su hermoso cabello...sus manos oprimían la tela de la falda, la cual siempre la había caracterizado...aquel sentimiento de coraje no la dejaba tranquila...su rostro pronto comenzó a llenarse de lágrimas, no comprendían el porque de la separación tan cruel y repentina después de que había logrado lo que más soñaba, permanecer a lado de Inuyasha sin ningún impedimento ya que Kikyou antes lo era, Kikyou había logrado comprender que en el corazón de Inuyasha habitaba alguien más y aunque eso le doliera...lo que más quería es desaparecer para dejarle libre el camino a su otro yo...después de todo ella siempre estaría de alguna forma con su amado...todo esto lo supo Kagome después de un encuentro con la sacerdotisa...al principio pensó que todo era una trampa, pero al sentir que Kikyou decía la verdad y al desaparecer frente a ella de una forma la cual no había presenciado, le hizo comprender que ella había logrado entender que mientras siguiera vagando por el mundo su alma jamás descansaría...así que volvió al lugar donde habitaba antes...sin que Kagome se diera cuenta...el alma de Kikyou volvió a su cuerpo, pero sin unirse por completo a sus almas...al parecer, aquel día, Inuyasha le había confesado a Kagome lo que sentía realmente por ella...Kikyou había sido testigo de todo al seguir su intento de buscar la verdad del corazón de Inuyasha...pero ante todo lo sucedido...porque el destino jugaba cruelmente con su corazón...con su felicidad, con sus sentimientos, cuantas veces tendría que pasar por la misma puerta de sufrimientos sin poder estar realmente feliz con la persona amada? Por que le sucedían todas éstas cosas? Por que a ella? Su mamá, quien pasaba por el lugar, se dio cuenta del sollozo de su hija y entró a buscarla pero la encontró sentada junto al pozo...y pensó que si le hacía preguntas, ni ella misma las podría responder en ese estado, así que solo apoyo su mano en el hombro de su hija y se acerco a ella...Kagome solo accedió a buscar un consuelo en su madre...quien le decía que llorara...ya que ese era el único método para desahogar aquel dolor de su corazón...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Su joven acompañante notó que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y que también sin darse cuenta, una pequeña lágrima se había hecho presente en su rostro...alo que Hojou le preguntó...

Hojou: te sucede algo?

Kagome: (se asustó un poco al oír a Hojou) No...no es nada

Porque lloras?

(se dio cuenta de aquella lagrima y se la retira con cuidado) No te preocupes..solo es una basurita que me entró...

Si algo te preocupa, puedes comentármelo...

No es nada, en serio...

Es verdad!

(mirándolo extrañada) Que te sucede?

No, no haga caso...solo recordé algo

Sabes que no me gusta que te andes con secretos...

(tomándola suavemente de la cintura y acercándola poco a poco a él) He dicho que-no-es-nada

Al terminar de decirle esto, para evitar otra pregunta de ella, le robó otro beso, la joven solo cerró lentamente los ojos...no sabía porque, pero eso le encantaba de él...siempre lograba tranquilizarla, al parecer el joven había descubierto el punto débil de su pareja...Kagome igualmente lo besaba con mucha ternura...el tiempo para ella se detenía, pareciera como si estuvieran ellos dos en un mundo alterno...solos, sin que nadie los molestara, pero al estar así, pudo sentir algo dentro de sí...algo tan agradable...algo que tal vez no sentía desde hace mucho, pero, que sería? Todas estas preguntas dejaron de tomar importancia...lo único que pensaba era en sentirse bien junto a aquel joven que estaría ahí para ella, el que tal vez estaba destinado para ella...él que la protegería, el que la amaría y ella...ella...empezaba a aceptar el hecho de que el pasado había sido solo eso, el pasado...al pensar esto pudo apreciar algo en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos...no sabía que era...pero aún así se negaba a investigar...y al concentrarse más en el beso del joven para profundizarlo un poquito más...una voz pudo escuchar:

_**Te has enamorado de él?**_

_Esto desconcertó a Kagome haciendo que se apartara de Hojou quien se quedó un poco sorprendido (y digamos que con más ganas P) e hizo que le preguntara..._

que te sucede?

(sonriendo) No, no es nada...solo que pude sentir que alguien más nos observaba...

Pero eso es lógico...estamos en un parque...

(sonrojada) Tienes razón...jeje

Las amigas de Kagome se hicieron presentes...(las tres P)

Yuka: pues no la tiene del todo...

Kagome: (poniéndose frente a Yuka) Pero que dices!

Ayumi: Tenías razón...te diste cuenta de que estábamos observándolos!

Eri: Que lindos se veían!

Hojou: (sonrojado) Pe-pero..

Kagome: (sonrojada y sonriendo nerviosamente)Quieren decir que nos estaban observando desde hace rato!

Yuka: No...no te preocupes...acabamos de llegar...solo pasábamos por aquí...

Hojou: ustedes siempre han hecho eso...(sonriendo)

Eri: es que no podemos dejar sola a nuestra amiga, que tal si le haces algo

Kagome: E-eri!

Todos comenzaron a reír después de las tonterías que estaban haciendo...todo parecía ser perfecto, o mejor dicho...todo se estaba volviendo perfecto alrededor de la vida de Kagome, poco a poco todo estaría olvidado y aquella vida antes de que conociera a Inuyasha habría quedado en el olvido...o más bien...como algo que nunca existió...

Y bien...que hacen por aquí...me imaginó que no tenían la intención de encontrarnos...

Pues si...tu sabes que desde que salimos de la secundaria...no hemos podido salir como en los viejos tiempos..solo nos encontramos de vez en cuando...como ahora...

Hojou: en eso tienen razón...todo ha cambiado desde que salimos de la secundaria y nos fuimos a distintas escuelas para seguir con nuestra vida...

:(con mirada traviesa) pero puedo darme cuenta que ustedes dos siguieron frecuentándose...

Hojou & Kagome: Pero que dices!

Bueno, bueno...no pongamos más nerviosos a los jóvenes y mejor nos vamos...para que así puedan continuar (guiñándoles el ojo)

Pero...si no es una molestia que se queden con nosotros...no es así amor?

Kagome se sorprendió al escucharse decirle "amor", por primera vez a Hojou...no lo creía...y el joven igualmente se sorprendió pero se sintió muy feliz al escucharla...y no dijo nada al respecto...así que solo se limitó a responder la pregunta de su acompañante...

Cla-claro que no es molestia (dijo esto abrazando a Kagome)

pero que lindos se ven así...

si...

Hacen una bonita pareja...por cierto...faltan solo 3 días para tu cumpleaños Kagome!

Piensan hacer algo en especial?

Hojou: La verdad es que no había pensado en ello

pero Hojou...como novio de nuestra amiga deberías saber las fechas especiales para ella como su cumpleaños...

Hojou: No es que se me haya pasado por alto, sino porque aún estaba en planes para hacer algo especial para ella que se lo merece...

Kagome: Por favor...no exageres, no necesito que me celebren en grande...a mi me gusta que las cosas sean sencillas...

mejor dejemos esta platica para después...ya que nuestra amiga parece querer cambiar el tema...

Eri tenía razón después de que Kagome opinó se había quedado muy callada...ella estaba pensando nuevamente en lo mismo...los recuerdos parecían seguir ahí...viviendo en lo más profundo de su ser...

(Es verdad...dentro de tres días es mi cumpleaños...ese día fue mismo que me cambió la vida nuevamente a los 16 años...cuando fui regresada a mi vida...a mi realidad...)

Yuka: Kagome...te sucede algo?

No...perdonen es que estaba pensando en cosas raras...

Los jóvenes no se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo transcurrió muy rápido y que era ya, casi medio día...así que decidieron volver a reunirse para celebrar a su amiga aunque ésta se negara y otra vez...la pareja quedo sola en el parque (ni tan sola)

Podrías llevarme a mi casa..es que de repente comencé a sentirme un poco sofocada...

esta bien...

Hojou accedió a llevar a Kagome a su casa sin preguntarle nada...a ella esperaba algún reproche por parte de él, pero al darse cuenta de que no recibiría nada de eso sonrió levemente...al estar ya en la puerta de su casa...se despidieron mutuamente..como siempre lo hacían o por lo menos como se habían acostumbrado...con un abrazo ya que su abuelo siempre los vigilaba y no permitía más que eso...Hojou se fue lentamente y Kagome solo cerró a puerta de su casa sin darse cuenta de que alguien más estaba en aquel lugar...la sombra de una persona se ocultaba detrás del Goshinboku había observado todo...pero solo sonrió para si mismo y se marcho del lugar dejando que el mismo lugar escuchara su pensamiento:

_**Espero que todo esto sea pasajero mi querida Kagome...**_

El joven de cabello plateado había desaparecido pronto a lo lejano...como si el viento se lo hubiera llevado consigo al soplar...mientras que Kagome ya había llegado a su habitación...en verdad no se sentía bien...al parecer los recuerdos estaban haciendo de las suyas nuevamente...lo que podía hacer es nada más esperar y tranquilizarse ya que esto le había funcionado en momentos anteriores, pero ésta vez era diferente...la cabeza le comenzó a doler...así que decidió dormir para no tener que tomar algún medicamento y al acostarse...junto a su almohada pudo apreciar algo que brillaba...así que sin pensarlo lo tomó y era un cabello...un cabello plateado...la facción de su rostro cambió...al parecer el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, pero entonces vino el recuerdo...

FLASHJBACK

Inuyasha...

que quieres?

(tocándole el cabello) Nunca te lo había dicho, pero tu cabello es muy hermoso...nunca pensé que existiera tal color...

Sabes que eso es posible porque soy un hanyou...(dijo esto un poco molesto)

No lo dije con el afán de molestarte...es más, deberías estar halagado ya que en verdad tu cabello es hermoso...

Feh! ...ahhhhh! Pero que rayos estas haciendo...eso me dolió!

(quien le acababa de arrancar un cabello) No puedo creer que te duela más el que te haya quitado un cabello a una herida que muchos youkais te pudieron haber causado!

Pero por que lo hiciste!

Por que quiero...

esa no es una buena razón...estas celosa porque tu cabello no es como el mío...

Eso no es verdad Inuyasha...me encanta tu cabello...eso es verdad, pero no estoy celosa...y si te arrebaté uno es porque quiero conservarlo...

Pero para que quieres conservarlo? Parece como si me estuvieras diciendo que te vas a ir y no vas a volver!

No...tu sabes que te hice una promesa...recuerdas? Yo siempre permaneceré a tu lado...siempre...

Después de haber escuchado esta última frase...una voz le susurró...

estas segura de que permanecerás con él por mucho tiempo...tu destino será olvidarlo...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Las lagrimas se hacían presentes nuevamente...no podía evitarlo, pero como pudo haber llegado semejante recuerdo a su cama? Si ella lo tenía guardado en lugar secreto...parecía como si el mundo le estuviera jugando una broma...en eso se dio cuenta de que aquella cajita donde tenía algunos de sus tesoros más valiosos había sido sacada de por debajo de la cama y había sido abierta y hurgada...tal vez solo imaginaba las cosas...así que no decidió preguntarle nada a su mamá para así no preocuparla...aún así seguía siendo victima de la duda...y además, esa voz...pareciera como si ya la hubiera escuchado antes...pero lo que ella no sabía era que ese recuerdo sería el último donde recordaría el nombre de aquel hanyou...

Los 3 días pasaron rápidamente...un día al parecer muy largo iba a empezar...pero antes de despertar su mente la volvió a traicionar...

SUEÑO

Kagome: porque? Porque sucedió todo esto?

Mamá: No lo sé...tal vez sea una de las muchas pruebas que tengas que afrontar en este mundo

pruebas? Afrontar?

Si...todos tenemos un motivo por el cual venimos a este mundo...pero antes de que lo encontremos...tenemos que pasar por muchas pruebas y superarlas para así encontrar la verdadera felicidad...

Tal vez tengas razón, pero lo único que veo a mi alrededor es sufrimiento... no pruebas...mamá...yo lo amo...es por eso que no puedo soportar la idea de no volver a verlo y estar a su lado...

(puso cara de sorpresa pero después solo sonrió) Lo se...hija...lo se...pero...no puedes pasarte toda la vida en ese estado...

pero...

No puedes envolverte en ese dolor que embarga tu vida...tienes que salir al mundo y enfrentarlo...demuéstrale que no le tienes miedo...

pero como?

La respuesta la tienes en tu interior...

FIN DEL SUEÑO

Kagome abrió lentamente sus ojos...pero al tratar de recordar todo lo que había soñado..solo pudo recordar la última frase de se mamá...peor aún...no recordaba el porque se lo había dicho ni el motivo de su sufrimiento en ese momento que escucho a su mama decirle esas palabras tan alentadoras...esto se debía a que ella estaba siendo victima de un tipo de maldición la cual le fue lanzada antes de que cayera al pozo...pero por quien? Por que?...aún no es el momento de las revelaciones...sin embargo...ese día se cumplían ya los 5 años oficialmente desde la separación...así es aquel día que derrotaron a Naraku, Kagome estaba cumpliendo 16 años...y también cumplía un año de haber llegado al Sengoku, un mundo que al principio le fue desconocido e incómodo, se había transformado en un lugar perfecto...y también ese mismo día, pero 3 años después (cuando Kagome cumplió 18) Hojou se convertía en su novio formal...ya que al parecer el destino se empeñaba a que ellos siempre estuvieran juntos en las buenas y en las malas...además de haber sido su compañero en la secundaria...también lo fue en la preparatoria...y ahora que ya habían terminado una carrera corta, pero buena...seguían saliendo sin ningún problema de ninguna índole...todo era perfecto...Kagome se fue fijando poco a poco en él...hasta el punto de lograr decirle hace tres días "amor"...Kagome se levantó inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que se le había hecho tarde y que sus amigas y su novio la estaría esperando en el centro comercial...así que rápidamente bajó las escaleras y se fue sin desayunar...su mamá estaba un poco sorprendida por la prisa que llevaba su hija y por el rostro de felicidad que traía, el cual no había observado en ella desde hacía mucho...eso la puso muy contenta ya que después de todo ese rostro solo indicaba que había comprendido que es lo que debería hacer con su vida después de lo que sucedió con Inuyasha ya que el primer año que estuvo sin él fue de tristeza y lágrimas a todas horas...ahora realmente pensaba que su hija podía ser feliz con el joven con el que ahora salía...después de todo el fue de gran ayuda en todo el proceso de superación de Kagome..y eso se lo agradecía...después de la breve reflexión de la mamá...ésta decidió hacer algo especial para su hija ya que al parecer tendría visitas por la noche y no quería que la agarraran por sorpresa...mientras que por otra parte...Kagome ya se encontraba llegando al centro comercial gracias a que tuvo que pagar un taxi para que la llevara lo mas rápido posible y al llegar, pudo ver a sus amigas en la entrada...al parecer llevaban un buen rato esperándola ya que se veían un poco impacientes...

(Nota: los diálogos que se presentan a continuación es entre Kagome y sus amigas..)

Perdonen por la tardanza!

Kagome!

Era de esperarse de ti..ya nos tienes acostumbradas a esto desde que salimos de la secundaria...

En verdad, lo siento mucho...

Chicas...no es momento para reproches...recuerden que hoy es su cumpleaños...

Si...tienes razón...hoy es día de consentir a nuestra amiga!

Bien! Entonces vámonos!

(extrañada) esperen...!

que sucede?

Donde esta Hojou? Se supone que estaría hoy con nosotras

pues no sabemos nada al respecto...y eso que pensamos que el estaría aquí mucho antes que todas nosotras como todo un caballero

no piensen mal de él...tal vez le sucedió algo y...

No te preocupes...tal vez tuvo algún contratiempo y por eso no ha llegado...ya nos alcanzará después...

Sus amigas comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del centro comercial dejando atrás a su amiga...pero lo hicieron a propósito para comentar entre ellas...

No creen que fuimos muy malas al no tomar en cuenta a Hojou y dejarla preocupada?

no...como crees!

después de todo, él llegó mucho antes que nosotras para decirnos que no estaría con nosotras debido a que le tenía preparada una sorpresa a Kagome y que nosotros nos encargáramos de entretenerla...

Hay que evitar que Kagome no se de cuenta de nada...

Ayumi y Eri: Si!

(dándose cuenta de que sus amigas hablaban en secreto y la dejaban atrás) Oigan! Espérenme!

Sus amigas la escucharon y decidieron dejar de comentar sobre la sorpresa de Hojou...sino levantarían más sospechas a Kagome...así que al entrar al centro comercial lo primero que hicieron fue visitar las tiendas de ropa...recorrieron cada una de las tiendas y siempre salían con algo en la mano, pero al salir de una...

Al parecer hemos comprado suficiente, no creen?

Kagome: si pero...

Al estar en la platica no se dio cuenta que al estar saliendo... una persona estaba pasando frente a ella e inevitablemente chocó con aquella persona...pero ésta al estar nerviosa estuvo a punto de impactarse contra el suelo, pero éste la sujeto...evitando que cayera...

Kagome: (inclinándose)Lo siento, lo siento mucho...discúlpeme joven...no me di cuenta de que...

Sus amigas se encontraban observando sorprendidas...

**No te preocupes, yo fui quien tuvo la culpa...yo tampoco me di cuenta de que una mujer tan hermosa iba a chocar en contra mía...pero creo que a eso se le podría llamar suerte...**

Al escuchar estas palabras...sin darse cuenta Kagome se había quedado sonrojada y embelesada ante aquel joven que aún la sujetaba por la cintura, pero lo más raro es que no pudo identificar de quien se trataba ya que él llevaba puesta una gorra y unos lentes los cuales no dejaban apreciar por completo su hermoso rostro...y con lo nerviosa que se había puesto...rápidamente se separó de él y nuevamente le pidió una disculpa y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo con sus amigas...todo sucedió en unos segundos...el joven solo se quedó parado en el mismo lugar mirando como desaparecían a lo lejos y una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en su rostro...

**Al parecer...todos tus recuerdos sobre mí están siendo borrados de tu mente...no permitiré que seas de otro...eso jamás...**

Por otro lado...

(_Porque? Porque tuve la extraña sensación de conocer a ese muchacho?...con él pude sentir algo que al parecer ya había sentido...quien podrá ser?_)

Vieron eso! Kagome! Al parecer tienes mucha suerte con los hombres!

(sonrojada) sabes que yo tengo novio!

como me hubiera gustado preguntarle si nombre...(dijo una de ellas)

era tan guapo...a poco no Kagome?

no se...no le pude apreciar su rostro...por si se dieron cuenta...lo que tría puesto no dejaba apreciar...

: (susurrándole a Eri) Pero..hay algo que me pareció extraño...

(respondiéndole de la misma forma) Que?

(susrrando)Su cabello...era de color plateado...era hermoso...

(susurrando) no me di cuenta de ello...

(susurrando) no me acuerdo de haber visto algo así..aunque...creo que fue con otra persona...fue con...

(interrumpiendo a sus dos amigas) Que se traen ustedes dos? Porque hablan en secreto?

No, no es nada...

están muy sospechosas hoy

como crees...

Yuka: (tratando de salvar a sus amigas)por cierto...me esta preocupando Hojou...

Kagome: tienes razón...será mejor que nos vayamos...quisiera llegar a casa para hablarle...me preocupa...

Todas: Si!

Al llegar al templo Higurashi...Kagome entró a su casa, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que Hojou se encontraba ahí, junto a toda su familia...l

Hojou...estaba preocupada por ti...pensé que algo malo te había sucedido...

Sus amigas accedieron a intervenir...

Perdónanos Kagome...pero todo esto fue planeado...

¿?

y bien...cuál es la sorpresa de la que nos hablaste Hojou?

de que hablan?

Hojou se acercó lentamente a Kagome...y se hincó ante ella tomándola suavemente de la mano...

Kagome...

: Quieres ser mi esposa? (dijo esto sacado de su bolsillo una cajita la cual abrió lentamente y ahí se encontraba un hermoso anillo de compromiso)

yo...

Konnichiwa! He vuelto con otra historia más...(XD)...espero que este primer capitulo haya sido de su agrado y me dejen al menos un review please! Para así animarme a continuar esta historia...y no tener que suspenderla jeje (T.T) Así que ustedes me dicen si continúo o no...y también comentó que para los que leyeron "Un nuevo amor?"...aún sigo pensando seriamente en un epilogo...ya que ha habido algunas personas que me lo has pedido...sin más rodeos...me despido...Hasta la próxima!

_**Miko-Izayoi-hime **_

_**Eien Otaku-kara Miko and hanyou**_


	2. Cap 2

"Mi destino sin ti"

Por: Miko-Izayoi-hime

Todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo los he tomado prestados para este fic

Capitulo 2

Kagome...

Quieres ser mi esposa? (dijo esto sacado de su bolsillo una cajita la cual abrió lentamente y ahí se encontraba un hermoso anillo de compromiso)

yo...

Al escuchar esto...por un momento las cosas que le habían sucedido en la tarde empezaron a dar vueltas en su cabeza...haciendo que ella tardará el responder y solo veía fijamente a Hojou quien seguía esperando una respuesta...aquella joven se encontraba emocionada pero a la vez confundida y aturdida...las preguntas invadían su mente...

(_Qué es lo que sucede? Porque me siento triste? Este momento es el que siempre he soñado...pero...acaso no es él la persona adecuada? No!...eso es imposible...he permanecido con él desde hace ya 3 años...siempre he estado feliz por ello o...no?...)_

Te sucede algo Kagome?---Preguntó una de sus amigas

no..-dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos

Y entonces? Porque no le respondes a Hojou? – dijo el abuelo

Yo..

Al estar a punto de dar una respuesta, el timbre sonó de la nada, era como si el tiempo estuviera a su favor en esos instantes de tanta tensión...y gracias a eso le permitiría pensar un momento más las cosas...después de todo era una decisión muy importante al aceptarlo como su futuro esposo...

Disculpen un momento...—dijo la mamá algo triste porque no podría apreciar el momento de la respuesta que le daría Kagome a Hojou

No mamá...yo voy...- pasando rápidamente junto a su mamá

Pero Kagome!- dijeron todos sorprendidos

Ella se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta sin tomar en cuenta que había dejado a su novio esperando por ella, pero todo lo que le importaba en esos momentos era alejarse aunque sea por unos instantes del lugar, era un impulso interior que la obligaba a hacerlo...si tan solo hubiera permanecido unos segundos más, le habría dado una respuesta a su amor en esos instantes...y al abrir la puerta, un gesto de sorpresa se hizo presente al ver a la persona con la que se topó accidentalmente en el centro comercial enfrente de ella y en su casa! La primera duda que se hizo presente era...como diablos sabía donde vivía! Acaso la había seguido hasta su casa o...tal vez ya lo conocía y no se acordaba de él?...mientras más se hacía presente el silencio, las dudas en su mente surgían una a una, pero algo la impulso a decir...

Que-que hace aquí?

No te preocupes...solo he venido para devolverte esto – poniendo frente a ella una bolsa, la cual sin darse cuenta se le había caído al momento de chocar con él y por supuesto...se le había olvidado.

Mu-muchas gracias – accedió a decir—pero...

Debo irme – dándose la media vuelta para marcharse—nos volveremos a ver muy pronto...Kagome..

Co-como sabes mi nombre!—dijo con gran sobresalto al haberlo escuchado mencionar

Aquel joven "misterioso" para Kagome nuevamente la miró pero ésta vez fijamente a los ojos y decidió contestar a su pregunta...

Hay cosas que solo sé, porque el destino ha querido que las sepa...—con una sonrisa en sus labios

Un fuerte viento se hizo presente en el lugar y los pétalos de las flores del árbol sagrado comenzaron a caer y a esparcirse por todo el lugar...en ese momento el joven se marchó desapareciendo a lo lejos entre aquel paisaje que se había formado..la joven de ojos marrones solo se quedó ahí parada sin decir ninguna palabra más, pero al volver a la realidad algo le parecía muy extraño...el árbol sagrado no había florecido en varios años, y en la mañana cuando salió, no había alguna señal de que el árbol tuviera retoños...como era posible que de la nada hayan aparecido aquellos pétalos de flor con el viento, rápidamente se dirigió al árbol y al estar ahí pudo apreciar que estaba lleno de flores hermosas...era algo que hace tiempo que no apreciaba...pero...cuanto tiempo sería? Por más que intentaba recordar...no podía... pareciera como si una manta cubriera sus recuerdos... pero eso no importaba...el ambiente que se hacía presente era muy agradable, lo cual la hizo permanecer ahí más tiempo de lo debido y por lo tanto, su familia, amigas y novio se preocuparan...y aquellos salieron a buscarla

Que bien me siento...este ambiente me sienta bien...aunque, no puedo recordar cuando fue la última vez que me sentí así...

Kagome!

eh?- aquel grito hizo que ella volteara a ver...

Porque estas aquí? Sucedió algo?-dijo Hojou un poco preocupado por la actitud de Kagome

Ella solo lo miró fijamente como si estuviera buscando algo en su mirada, pero, que era ese algo? Tal vez no lo sabía porque no lo había visto antes en Hojou o si?

Kagome?

Pe-perdóname es solo que...últimamente estoy en las nubes

te entiendo...y entonces?—dijo un poco apenado

Entonces? – con rostro de duda gigantesca

la aparición de su pequeño hermano se hizo muy oportuna para hacerle recordar a su querida hermana que Hojou estaba esperando una respuesta..

Qué no le piensas dar una respuesta a su proposición hermana?

(_Lo había olvidado! Pero, que debo hacer!_)

No te preocupes, no debes darme una respuesta en estos momentos sino quieres...—dijo esto un poco desanimado

No..no es eso Hojou...es solo que...

Enserio Kagome...no quiero presionarte

Pe-pero...- un poco desconcertada

Será mejor que regresemos a la casa...no creen?- fue la única intervención que pudo hacer su pequeño hermano

Souta...podrías adelantarte?—Kagome no quería que su hermano permaneciera ahí

Claro..—después de esto se marchó lentamente...después de todo ya tenía la suficiente edad para entender lo que le estaba queriendo decir su hermana: "no lo quería ahí en ese momento tan importante"

ahh—suspirando—por fin se fue...

Hojou...en verdad perdóname por hacerte esperar y por dejarte como un tonto frente a mi familia—sonriendo nerviosamente ante él

No..no te preocupes...después de todo siempre regresas... aunque ésta vez fue un poco diferente--- sonriendo nerviosamente también.

Yo..acepto..—dijo en voz suave y baja

Que-que has dicho Kagome?—preguntó el joven un poco desconcertado

Que acepto casarme contigo – dijo nuevamente pero algo dentro de sí le dolía mucho...pero no le tomó mucha importancia

Kagome...no sabes lo feliz que me haces!—tomándola de las manos suavemente y después abrazándola fuertemente...

Claro que lo se...después de todo tu también me has hecho feliz con tu propuesta...

te juro que no te arrepentirás...

(_eso espero Hojou...eso espero..ya que...no se que es este dolor tan grande que siento en el pecho..._)—pensando

Después de esto, el joven Hojou solo accedió a besarla para sellar su compromiso...los pétalos del árbol solo caían lentamente, pero no con la misma belleza con la que lo hacían hacía ya unos momentos...la familia y sus amigas estaban observando todo a lo lejos...después de todo no podían quedarse ahí al ver que mandaron de regreso a Souta a la casa...lo cual les hizo sospechar...la mamá estaba muy feliz por su hija que por fin había encontrado la felicidad en Hojou a quien no aceptaba hacía ya unos años...las amigas solo lloraban de la emoción y su abuelo solo aprobaba la situación... así que después de unos momentos de privacidad, todos fueron ante ellos para felicitarlos, lo cual dejo a los dos jóvenes sorprendidos, pensaban que se encontraban solos en el lugar, pero Kagome solo pensó que esto se debía a Souta que había ido de chismoso a contar lo que sucedía...eso era lo de menos, ahora tenía que cumplirle a Hojou...

Y cuando será la boda?—preguntó la mamá emocionada

es verdad! Tienen que fijarla en estos momentos que estamos todos reunidos--- dijo Souta

prefiero que lo decida Kagome, después de todo ella siempre termina cambiando todo a último momento si yo lo decido—dijo Hojou sonriente

Pues...

vamos Kagome! No nos dejes intrigadas!—dijo Yuka

Además de que podremos ser tus damas de honor verdad? –dijo ayumi aún más emocionada que la mamá

es que no se...- dijo Kagome con un poco de nerviosismo

Como nadie se decide, que les parece si la boda se realiza en 3 meses—dijo el abuelo algo serio

Pero porque tanto!—dijo Eri

Si, porque tenemos que esperar tanto tiempo, después de todo llevan tres años de novios- dijo la mamá en forma de protesta

A mi me parece un tiempo considerable, así que estoy de acuerdo, que dices tú Kagome – Hojou solo accedía a preguntarle a Kagome

Mmm...también estoy de acuerdo, después de todo, estas cosas hay que tomarlas con calma y tiempo...

Entonces esta decidido!—interrumpió Souta

Será mejor que entremos para seguir festejando, además una deliciosa cena les espera...—accedió a decir la mamá

Si!—dijeron todos

A petición de todos, el anillo de compromiso se lo puso después de la cena para así poder grabar el momento ya que después de todo, la respuesta no había sido apreciada de todo...el festejo duró hasta altas horas de la madrugada debido a las sorpresas que sus amigas y su familia le habían preparado por su cumpleaños y como bien mencionado esta...como era ya muy tarde, tuvieron que quedarse a dormir en la casa de la festejada...todos se encontraban cansados, las amigas de Kagome durmieron en su habitación y Hojou tuvo que dormir en la habitación de Souta...todos se durmieron en cuestión de segundos a excepción de Kagome la cual no podía conciliar el sueño debido a que su mente no la dejaba tranquila con aquellas dudas que se generaban...habría tomado la decisión correcta? Sería feliz con Hojou? En verdad él era la persona con la que compartiría su vida a partir de ahora? ...después de un buen rato...logró cerrar sus ojos y conciliar el sueño, pero...en aquel sueño...

SUEÑO

Donde me encuentro?...es...él árbol sagrado...pero...y el templo? Parece como si no hubiera nada alrededor...solo el bosque...

Hay cosas que solo sé, porque el destino ha querido que las sepa...—aquello se escuchó a lo lejos...

Donde estas! Responde...quien eres realmente!

Tú sabes bien quien soy...Kagome...

FLASHBACK

Donde estoy? Mamá, Abuelo!Souta...Buyo...que lugar es este?...(mirando a los alrededores y en frente de ella se encuentra el árbol sagrado)- El árbol sagrado!(corriendo)- Que bien! Estoy cerca de la casa!- (deteniendo el paso y mirando al árbol)-Pero...si es...un muchacho...

FIN FLASHBACK

Que ha sido eso?...Por que me encontraba en aquel lugar?...ese muchacho, lo he visto antes...se parece a...

FIN DEL SUEÑO

A quien se parece?-se escucho una voz cercana

Eh?-exclamó Kagome algo consternada y con los ojos aun cerrados...

Con quien estabas soñando Kagome?- preguntó Eri algo desconcertada

Pero que pregunta es esa! Yo no estaba soñando con alguien...!además...

Tranquila, no es para que te pongas así!-respondió Yuka con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kagome solo accedió a dar un suspiro y dejar escapar su temor...pero...porque temor? Acaso ese sueño la hizo temer a algo, no sabía exactamente la respuesta, pero, todo lo que había podido presenciar la hacían sentir extraña y poco a poco empezaba a fluir un sentimiento de tristeza que iba acompañado con aquel temor...ella no quería preocupar a sus amigas así que solo las evadió.

El tiempo empezaba a transcurrir un poco rápido; las amigas de Kagome al igual que Hojou se marcharon a sus casas, para después asistir a sus labores...ella también haría lo mismo, después de todo no podía seguir faltando al trabajo solo por ser una accionista muy importante en la empresa en la que su padre había trabajado...aquellas acciones le habían sido entregadas cuando cumplió su mayoría de edad, lo cual fue una gran sorpresa para ella puesto que no se imaginaba que su padre hubiera sido un gran hombre de negocios ya que su madre se negaba a hablar de él.

Eran las 10:00 a.m., algo tarde, pero logró llegar a la oficina mucho antes de lo que había planeado; antes de ingresar a ella, su secretaria accedió a decir:

Señorita Higurashi...

Si, dime-contestó Kagome con mucha tranquilidad

El señor Heero me encargó que le dijera que cuando regresara se pusiera en contacto con él inmediatamente.

Entonces...será mejor que vaya ahora mismo, me puedes decir donde debe estar en estos momentos?.preguntó Kagome, algo desconcertada

Si, hace un rato entró a la sala de juntas- asintió la joven

Muchas gracias...-accedió a decir Kagome con una sonrisa

Al entrar a la sala de juntas, pudo ver que el señor Heero se encontraba algo ocupado con algunos papeleos...

Disculpa por hacerte esperar- con una voz un poco apenada

Jajaja, tan modesta como siempre Kagome – dijo Heero con una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro

Pero no veo el porque te burlas de eso...- dijo un poco apenada

Es solo que me encanta que tomes esa actitud, pero no te cite aquí para hacer nada mas eso, sino porque he de avisarte que en los últimos días que no has estado presente en la empresa se han presentado varios asuntos de suma importancia que debemos atender de inmediato y te necesitamos ya que tu eres parte importante para las decisiones que se tomen...tendremos una junta importante hoy en la noche y...

Perdona que te interrumpa pero, a que hora será? Es que hoy en la noche hice un compromiso con Hojou y...-al decir esto solo pensaba que era para salvarse de aquellas reuniones que tanto detestaba, porque gracias a ellas, muchas veces no ha podido disfrutar de su familia y por supuesto de la que ahora era su pareja ya que siempre cancelaba las citas con él.

Vamos Kagome! No pongas pretextos! Tantas veces que me pones pretextos que ya se que te disgustan las juntas pero créeme, es algo muy importante, además...-esto lo dijo interrumpiéndola

Además?- le hizo lo mismo que él hace un momento nada más que con un tono de desentendida

Hoy es el día acordado para vernos con un inversionista muy importante que viene desde Tokio, no podemos dejar esto para después y te necesito, sobre todo que tu sabes tratar bien a todo quien se acerque a ti- dijo nuevamente sonriendo

Ahh no! Sabes que estoy comprometida...no me estés usando como un señuelo!- algo molesta

Tranquilízate, solo fue una broma, pero por favor, no digas que no vas a ir, tú eres una de las personas más importantes aquí gracias a tu padre y a tus habilidades ya que has aprendido muy rápido sobre este negocio y...

Esta bien- interrumpiendo- no necesito escuchar nada más...iré...

Muy bien...entonces te esperaremos a las 8:00 p.m. en el restaurant Kame...si sabes donde se encuentra?

Si, mas o menos...

Puedes llevar a tu prometido si gustas...

Como sabes que ya tengo prometido...más bien yo soy la prometida- sonriendo nerviosamente

Mmmm...hay informaciones que no se pueden revelar...-dijo él evitando verla frente a frente

(_De seguro fue obra de mis amigas...ayy no! A estas alturas ya todos esta enterados!_)

Te sucede algo?-dijo preocupado

No..no es nada...mejor me retiro para preparar todo para la noche...

Salió lentamente de la sala de juntas para dirigirse a su oficina...al estar ahí, simplemente no tuvo un momento de descanso, habían demasiados documentos para revisar, analizar y aprobar...pero todo esto se debía a que había tomado casi una semana de vacaciones debido a la cercanía de su cumpleaños, pero aún así...y aunque le disgustara el trabajo, se sentía feliz de que su padre le haya dejado algo así y no hubiera dejado a otra persona a su cargo aunque ella realmente deseara un trabajo más sencillo.

Las horas pasaban muy rápido y al ver el reloj se dio cuenta de que la hora acordada ya estaba muy cerca y que tenía que llegar a casa para arreglarse, pero antes de eso, llamó a Hojou para pedirle que fuera con ella alo que él accedió sin rodeos...

Kagome llegó a su casa después de estar un rato atorada en el tráfico de la ciudad e inmediatamente se metió a la bañera para poder relajarse un momento...

Ahh...no hay nada mejor que estar en tu casa y tomar un baño relajante, pero...todo lo que hice hoy me lo busque por tomarme unas buenas vacaciones...pero...no me arrepiento, en verdad ya necesitaba un buen descanso y, nunca me imaginé que en él me fuera a comprometer con Hojou-sonrojada-me siento muy apenada de hacerlo esperar mi respuesta, pero...la verdad, por un momento la duda me invadió, además...además...ese joven se apareció en ese justo momento...y me miro tan profundamente, como si tratara de buscar algo en mi...lo cual me pareció que no pudo encontrar, pero, aquella mirada tan penetrante ha dejado a mi ser muy inquieto, como si yo ya lo conociera...también..aquel sueño fue tan extraño, pero no me dio miedo estar en aquel lugar..y tan bien...soñé con...con...

Hija! Se te va a hacer tarde, mejor apresúrate que Hojou acaba de avisar que pasara por ti en una media hora!- dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hija

Esta bien mama!

Enseguida terminó de bañarse y empezó a arreglarse para una cena elegante, decidió ponerse un vestido negro de tirantes y con un leve escote lo cual la hacía verse como era debido para la ocasión...ya que el vestido no era ni muy largo ni tampoco tan corto, decidió que su cabello estuviera recogido con una pinza y parte de el cayera levemente haciendo que todo combinara perfectamente..por fin su novio había llegado y éste quedo sorprendido al ver a la que pronto sería su Kagome tan hermosa y también porque no lo había hecho esperar como en otras ocasiones, lo cual lo ponía de buenas...

Kagome se despidió de su mama y se fue con Hojou hacia aquella cita...eran las 7:45, aun les restaba tiempo para llegar y en el camino Hojou platicaba amenamente con Kagome de todo lo que pensaban y de lo que sucedió en su día...

(_Todo me resulta tan diferente desde ayer...siento que mi relación dio un giro total, pero... en que sentido? Bueno o malo?_)-sus pensamientos la sacaban de toda realidad

Te sucede algo?-preguntó Hojou algo desconcertado al ver a Kagome tan seria

Ah no! Como crees, lo que pasa es que estoy pensando en que todo esto lo hago por mi padre...las juntas no me gustan pero no me queda de otra- dijo nerviosamente

Llegaron al lugar acordado cinco minutos antes, al parecer todos estaban llegando y el señor Heero llegó unos minutos después de que ella y se sorprendió al verla...

Vaya Kagome! Pensé que llegarías tarde como de costumbre!-sonriendo nuevamente

Pues creo que esta vez le ha fallado su intuición señor-dijo saludándolo

Oh! Veo que decidiste traer a tu prometido como te aconseje

Muy buenas noches señor Heero- saludándolo también

Será mejor que entremos, la reservación ya esta hecha así que no hay porque preocuparse al ver el lugar lleno- dijo con mucha tranquilidad el señor Heero

Me lo imaginaba, después de todo, tu nunca dejas escapar algún detalle...me imagino que habrás hecho esta reservación desde hace una semana ya que este lugar es uno de los más concurridos de la ciudad-dijo Kagome algo seria

Ya adentro, tomaron asiento junto con los demás invitados, los cuales también eran accionistas de la empresa, pero no tan importantes como Kagome y el señor Heero quienes era los únicos que tenían voto valido en la empresa...el entremés se sirvió y se discutían todo lo que se había retrasado gracias que cierta personita importante se encontraba de vacaciones; a Hojou le parecía algo divertido todo esto y aunque no trabajará en el mismo lugar trataba de aconsejar, después de todo el logró graduarse de licenciado mucho antes que otros gracias a sus habilidades, lo cual también dejaba sorprendidos a todos los miembros de la empresa...Kagome solo accedía a escuchar atentamente sin opinar ya que al parecer todo lo estaba haciendo Hojou...

Ya eran las 9:45, las decisiones estaban tomadas después de una discusión que se fue desarrollando poco a poco y a lo que el señor Heero y Kagome lograron intervenir, sobre todo aquella que vio necesario en echarle ganas a su deber...después...una voz se escuchó en el lugar justo detrás de donde Kagome estaba sentada...

Perdón por llegar tarde

Ahh señor Kappei! Que gusto que haya llegado!-dijo Heero

Bienvenido!- dijeron todos los presentes a excepción de Kagome quien al ver a tan esperado invitado era el mismo que fue a su casa a devolverle el bolso que había olvidado en el centro comercial...simplemente, estaba sorprendida...

Le sucede algo señorita?- preguntó el joven invitado

Eh?-la única expresión que pudo hacer

Kagome...es de mala educación no saludar- dijo Hojou susurrándole al oído

Perdonen, debo presentarlos como se debe, Kagome él es el "señor" Kappei, señor Kappei ella es la señorita Kagome Higurashi de la cual ya le había platicado por teléfono, después de todo yo no puedo decidir sin ella-dijo nuevamente sonriendo

Mucho gusto yo soy Inuyasha Kappei, pero puedes llamarme Inuyasha-dijo esto besando la mano de Kagome

Ejem..-tosiendo levemente-parece que has quedado un poco sorprendida Kagome, acaso ya lo conocías?- dijo Hojou un poco molesto por la situación

No, es solo que...

Lo que sucede es que me topé con ella de casualidad en el centro comercial ayer y al parecer le sorprendió mucho al verme nuevamente, no es así señorita?-dijo Inuyasha con cierta tranquilidad ante la pregunta de Hojou

Si-reaccionando de la impresión—es que nunca pensé que fuera él la persona de la que me habló el señor Heero, pensé que se trataba de alguien un poco mayor de edad para llamarle "señor"- dijo aún sorprendida

Kagome, tú bien sabes que por respeto me dirijo a él como señor, después de todo es una de las personas más importantes de Japón quien de hecho a penas tiene 23 años y acaba de llegar de Kyoto en donde vivió por algunos años no es así?-dijo Heero

Así es- respondió Inuyasha

Pero, tome asiento señor Kappei, no podemos conversar tranquilamente si seguimos de pie- dijo Heero

Tiene razón- asintió Inuyasha con una leve sonrisa

Kagome no dejaba de mirarlo, realmente la había dejado sorprendida, pero lo más extraño es que él le transmitía algo, lo cual la dejaba aún más desconcertada...Hojou estaba atento a la platica de negocios que estaban teniendo sin darse cuenta de que su prometida veía fijamente a otra persona que no era a él...no podía evitarlo, pero tampoco podía permanecer así toda su vida o por lo menos todo el tiempo que durará estar en ese lugar, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de ello, pero no podía hacer mucho, después de todo, ella no lo recordaba lo cual le dolía en solo pensarlo...en tenerla cerca y no poderla abrazar y besar como quisiera sin recibir un rechazo rotundo lo cual lo desgarraría mucho más por dentro, pero, él tenía que encontrar la razón del olvido de Kagome...estaba seguro de que hubo algo que hizo que las cosas sucedieran así, pero por el momento no permitiría que solo se le quedara viendo sin decir nada, después de todo el verla no era suficiente, quería escuchar su voz...

Que le sucede señorita Higurashi? No ha dicho nada al respecto...accedió a decir Inuyasha con voz preocupada

Ah! No te preocupes! Kagome no suele colaborar mucho en las reuniones, solo suele intervenir cuando realmente lo considera necesario, además de que a ella no le gusta mucho este tipo de cosas- dijo el señor Heero riendo casi a carcajadas

Y parece que usted ya esta un poco pasado de copas señor!

Vaya! Por fin reaccionaste Kagome!-riendo nuevamente-No te enojes!

Después de todo, me he acostumbrado a su carácter tan divertido señor, así que no me he disgustado en lo absoluto, y reafirmo lo que ha dicho, no suelen gustarme este tipo de ambientes, por eso no participo mucho señor Kappei

A mi tampoco me gusta mucho la formalidad por eso puedes llamarme Inuyasha

Pero opino que la formalidad no esta de más- intervino Hojou

Vamos Hojou! No e digas que estas celoso! No tienes porque estarlo, después de todo Kagome será tu esposa dentro de 3 meses, no es así?

Su esposa!- argumentó Inuyasha sorprendido

Konnichiwa Minna san! Gomen ne por la tardanza al actualizar, pero como ustedes comprenderán, los exámenes quitan mucha parte del tiempo libre que normalmente tiene una persona (T.T), por lo que tarde creo que un mes en actualizar (.)...por el momento trataré de actualizar la próxima semana ya que después entraré de nuevo a exámenes y estaré fuera por dos semanas y media mas o menos, así que de antemano ya sabrán el porque tardaré en subir el siguiente capitulo, pero después le s prometo actualizar mucho más seguido porque ya estaré de vacaciones ()

**Lorena: **No te preocupes, trataré de que Kagome termine feliz con Inuyasha, así que espero que sigas la historia, que apenas comienza para que me digas como voy y sobre Hojou...mmmm...ya veré que hago con él...tendré que pensarlo muy bien

**Hillary: **Las cosas se irán dando poco a poco entre Inuyasha y Kagome, así que no te preocupes...te aseguro que todo saldrá bien al final

**Gris-kag: **O.O Muchas gracias por tu review y perdóname por no haber actualizado...tu sabes...los exámenes, pero prometo poner el próximo capitulo la próxima semana antes de que vuelva a empezar el martirio.

**Dani Hiwatari: **Hola! Que bueno es ver que me has dejado un review en esta historia! Y sobre lo del otro fic...dudo mucho que haya sido por el formato puesto que estuvo 10 capítulos seguidos a casi 6 meses y no me lo habían borrado y eso que actualizaba la pagina, pero bueno...no se le puede hacer nada..Saludos!

**Huevito: **Konnichiwa! Arigatou por tu review y espero que continúes leyendo please!

Eso ha sido todo por el momento...hasta la próxima!

Miko-Izayoi-hime


	3. Cap 3

"Mi destino sin ti"

Por: Miko-Izayoi-hime

Todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo los he tomado prestados para este fic

Capitulo 3

Así es...y me siento el hombre más feliz de este mundo al saber que me casaré con la mujer perfecta dentro de poco-dijo Hojou demasiado feliz y después solo tomó la barbilla de Kagome y se acercó lentamente a su boca para después besarla y ella también correspondía lo cual dejaba el ambiente tenso para Inuyasha quien solo los veía fijamente.

No soy la mejor mujer, pero espero que todo lo demás sea cierto-contestó Kagome al separarse de Hojou

Pues Felicidades...-se escuchó de parte de Inuyasha

Gracias-respondió Hojou a lo que Kagome solo se le quedó viendo al joven que los felicitó ya que su tono de voz pareciera como sino fuera sincero, pero...no hay que pensar mal de las personas así que no dijo nada.

Supongo que me vas a invitar a la boda no es así?-interrumpió Heero

Por supuesto-respondió Hojou

Creo que ya es un poco tarde para seguir discutiendo sobre el trato, mejor hablaremos de esto mañana- dijo Inuyasha entrecortando las risas de Hojou y el señor Heero

Tiene razón, lo mejor será que nos retiremos- dijo con una voz baja Kagome a lo que Inuyasha solo la miró

Entonces...que pasen muy buenas noches- dijo el señor Heero empezando a retirarse

Muy buenas noches tengan ustedes-dijo Inuyasha con cierta tranquilidad y amabilidad

Si- contestó Kagome-igualmente

Todos salieron del restaurant poco a poco, Kagome y Hojou se retiraron inmediatamente y mientras estaban en camino de regreso Hojou se encontraba algo desconcertado y decidió hablar:

Kagome...

Dime...

Conoces a ese joven...el tal Kappei?

No...solo me lo he topado una vez...por que lo preguntas?

Es que...(_pareciera como si él la conociera de años..mmm...no...tal vez sea mi imaginación_) no...no es nada..

Seguro?-preguntó preocupada la joven

Si..no me hagas caso

En otra parte de la ciudad, se encontraba un joven de cabellos plateados como el brillo de la luna el cual se reflejaba en él...estaba muy pensativo como si no se encontrará del todo bien...

Kagome...nunca pensé que todo estuviera sucediendo tan pronto...puedo darme cuenta de tus recuerdos han desaparecido completamente en solo unos días...ya que hace una semana estaba seguro que, tu recordabas algo, pero no es así...al parecer mis pensamientos no llegan a su destino...pero, también..hay algo dentro de mí que se niega a darse por vencido...tu mirada me ha dado una esperanza, sé que tu te niegas a estar en aquel tiempo..lo sé y lo entiendo...para mí también fue muy doloroso el no tenerte cerca...cuantas veces lloré por ti y por aquel día que fuiste arrebatada de mis brazos sin razón alguna...por más que buscaba una explicación, no la encontraba...ahora...no estoy dispuesto a perderte otra vez...eso no lo permitiré

Kagome y Hojou por fin habían llegado al templo, eran alrededor de las 11:45 de la noche y por suerte para ella ya que en el estado en el que se encontraba el señor Heero pensaba que la junta tardaría en terminar...salió del auto y Hojou la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa, pero antes se detuvieron frente al árbol sagrado

El señor Heero tiene un muy buen humor, a todo le busca la gracia- dijo Hojou entre risas

Si, al parecer siempre ha sido así-dijo Kagome algo rara

Por cierto, no recordaba que el árbol estuviera en flor en esta época-opino Hojou

Tienes razón, pero este es un árbol especial-mirando el árbol fijamente-sobre todo para mí...

Y eso porque?-preguntó Hojou con sorpresa

Porque...porque...-será mejor que entré...hace un poco de frío

Sino quieres decirme lo entenderé...

Después de esto, la acompañó hacia la entrada de su casa y se despidió de ella, quien por consiguiente accedió a cerrar la puerta de su casa y subir inmediatamente a su habitación...no se sentía bien, se sentía cansada y sin energías suficientes para permanecer despierta, así que lo único que hizo fue cambiarse rápidamente de ropa para acostarse a dormir lo antes posible, pero al tenderse sobre su suave cama, no pudo conciliar el sueño...raro, pero cierto..de pronto el sueño desapareció y no se explicaba el porque...; tal vez no era cansancio, sino que ya no quería permanecer cerca de alguien...

Me siento mal de haberle mentido a Hojou respecto a ese joven...debí de haberle dicho que él se presentó de pura casualidad aquí en la casa para devolverme la bolsa que se me había olvidado...pero...ahora que lo recuerdo, como supo donde vivía, por que me miraba de esa forma tan extraña que me hacía sentirme nerviosa?. Ahhh-suspiro-hay tantas cosas que han surgido en tan poco tiempo y no puedo darles razón alguna- todo esto lo dijo acostada en su cama mirando hacia el techo-tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en aquella mirada!

FLASHBACK

Te he dicho que no pienso regresar en tres días, estoy muy ocupada debido a que he permanecido mucho tiempo en tu época!-con tono de gran disgusto y con rostro endemoniado (XD)

Pero Miroku ya te ha dicho que no te debes preocupar por el fracaso!-dijo un hanyou quien se encontraba sentado en la cama de Kagome a la que miraba fijamente pero con rostro de enfado

Eso lo dijo porque realmente no sabe como es la vida en estos tiempos-dijo ella al estar respondiendo algunos ejercicios de matemáticas—así que por favor, deja de estarme entreteniendo ya que si sigues así es posible que duré más de lo debido resolviendo esto, por eso mismo te pido que te marches ahora mismo ya que no dejas que me concentre

No lo haré-interrumpiendo su discurso

Ahh ya me canse de que siempre me hagas lo mismo!-levantándose de su asiento y volteando a ver a Inuyasha

Pero yo nunca te hago nada, el problema contigo es que siempre estas demasiado ocupada como para ver la realidad!-con tono enojado y levantándose de la cama para marcharse

Ahh! Eso dices, pero el que realmente no ve mi realidad eres tu!-dirigiendo su mano hacia la cara de Inuyasha para darle una fuerte bofetada

Kagome- deteniendo la mano de ella- por que siempre tenemos que acabar de esta forma?

¿?-sorprendida- yo...

Que no te das cuenta que lo único que deseo es estar contigo?- dijo esto con voz baja y aun sujetando la mano de la chica

Qué dices?...

Será mejor que me vaya, así pronto terminaras con tus deberes- soltando la mano de Kagome y dándole la espalada para luego dirigirse a la ventana por donde siempre salía

Espera!

FIN FLASHBACK

Inuyasha?—No...he de estarme imaginando todo esto...él nunca pudo haber estado conmigo, después de todo estuvo viviendo en Kyoto por varios años...ha de ser mi imaginación que juega sucio...pero...aunque si eso fuera...porque tengo que estar con él?—con lágrimas en los ojos—no entiendo...porque estoy llorando...porque?...pareciera como si...me doliera imaginarme eso...porque?

**Debes olvidar...es lo mejor para ti...olvidar**—se escuchó esta voz de la nada y después Kagome soplo cerró sus ojos para luego quedarse dormida profundamente.

Al día siguiente, Hojou la sorprendió esperándola a fuera de su casa para llevarla a su trabajo, a lo que ella no dudo en preguntar por que la sorpresa ya que era muy raro de él que lo hiciera a menos que tuviera que decirle algo

Y esta sorpresa? Tu nunca has accedido al levantarte tan temprano para sorprenderme? Dime...sucede algo?

No como crees amor...es solo que tenemos que empezar con los preparativos para nuestra boda y quisiera que la planeáramos juntos, es por eso que viene a buscarte para platicar sobre ello y ponernos de acuerdo en lo que sea-dijo alegre y emocionado

Pe-pensé que a ti no te gustaría planear esto y le hice la promesa a mi mamá que ella y yo prepararíamos todo-dijo algo seria

Mmmm...entonces mi futura suegra piensa planear todo contigo...creo que me quedaré con las ganas, pero estoy de acuerdo

Enserio no te molesta?

No...para nada...me parece bien que tu mamá decida ayudarnos, después de todo, ella tiene más experiencia en esto-después de decir esto la beso tiernamente

(_Es verdad...mi madre esta muy emocionada con todo esto, pero...yo no lo estoy...porque?...dentro de unos meses seré la esposa de Hojou.._)—pensando

Al llegar, Hojou se despidió de ella y ésta rápidamente se dirigió a su oficina y al estar a punto de entrar en ella, la voz de su secretaria la interrumpió.

Señorita Higurashi..

Dime Yumi...

El señor Heero la espera en su oficina junto con el "señor" Kappei

El señor Kappei dices?

Si...

Gracias...

Se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de Heero y al entrar..

Buenos días, perdonen por la tardanza- dijo Kagome algo apenada

Pasa Kagome...toma asiento-dijo Heero

Buenos días señorita Higurashi- dijo Inuyasha

Igualmente...señor—lo dijo con un poco de seriedad

Bueno, bueno...ahora pasemos a lo más importante...señor Kappei, entonces piensa aceptar el trato?- preguntó heero

Disculpen, pero yo no estoy enterada del todo, podría informarme de todo señor Heero—dijo algo molesta la joven

Perdone por haberla hecho a un lado, no fue nuestra intención, pero...si hubiera llegado un poco antes tal vez estaría informada, no lo cree?-dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa en su rostro

No voy a permitir esta falta de respeto, será mejor que me vaya-levantándose de su asiento algo indignada

Espera Kagome...el no lo dijo con mala intención... es solo que...---intervino Heero

No trate de justificarlo...por mi parte, sea lo que sea no estoy de acuerdo, es mi última palabra, así que mejor me retiro...con permiso...—saliendo inmediatamente de la oficina

Vaya...creo que no ha venido de buen humor- agregó Heero—sin ella no puedo permitir que firme señor Kappei, le pido una disculpa..trataré de hablar con ella luego y...

No es necesario que me de explicaciones...después de todo yo fui quien tuvo la culpa...si me permite...yo hablaré con ella- interrumpiendo a Heero- con permiso

Pe-pero...

Inuyasha salió de la oficina sin escuchar al señor Heero, él solo quería estar a solas con Kagome y al parecer lo lograría gracias a ese pequeño comentario que hizo...sabía que se molestaría y no dudo en decirlo...mientras que Kagome llegó a su oficina y antes de entrar le dijo a su secretaria que no dejara pasar a nadie, ni siquiera al señor Heero y después de esto cerró la puerta con fuerza que logró que la pobre Yumi se asustará...en verdad Kagome se encontraba molesta, pero por tan poca cosa era imposible de creer...

No se porque, pero...su comentario me molestó mucho...y eso que ni siquiera le llega a los comentarios que hace el señor Heero, pero realmente estoy indignada...no puedo permitirle que me falte al respeto así nada más...ahhh.. y tampoco me importa si por mi culpa no llega a firmar un acuerdo con esta empresa...primero esa mi orgullo antes que todo!—grito molesta

Tranquila, créeme que eso no pasará--- dijo Inuyasha quien se encontraba parado en la puerta

Que haces aquí? Dije que nadie podía pasar!- protestó

Perdone señorita, pero el insistió y no pude detenerlo--- dijo Yumi detrás de Inuyasha

Esta bien Yumi...no te preocupes...puedes retirarte- dijo algo tranquila

Si!- Yumi se retira

Se puede saber quien eres tú para entrar así nada más?- recuperando el ton molesto

Solo vine para disculparme contigo- asintió Inuyasha

Creo que ya es muy tarde para eso...

Sigues siendo la misma Kagome...- dijo Inuyasha en voz baja

Me hablas como si tú y yo nos conociéramos desde hace mucho!

El silencio aguardó toda la habitación e Inuyasha se encontraba con los ojos cerrados ante lo escuchado..después solo abrió sus ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia Kagome mientras que decía:

Siempre tenemos que acabar de esta forma no es así?- dijo Inuyasha mirándola fijamente a los ojos—será mejor que me retire

(_Eso...lo he escuchado antes...aquella mirada...la he visto antes..._)—pensó Kagome con asombró—porque has dicho eso? No..no fue mi intención, pero...usted empezó todo esto recuerda?

...—Inuyasha solo la volteó a ver—en eso tienes razón, aunque...hay cosas que tienen que pasar...—tomando asiento—que le parece si la invito a comer como forma de disculparme con usted

No crea que pienso salir con usted...recuerde que nuestra relación es solo de negocios- dijo ella levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir de la oficina

Espera!- dijo Inuyasha levantándose inmediatamente y sujetándole la mano

...—Kagome solo lo miró

Porque me evitas?-dijo el joven

Porque pienso que es lo mejor—respondió Kagome en tono leve y tranquilo

Es que acaso te he hecho algo más?—mirándola a los ojos

Es solo...que...-dijo nerviosa—debo irme...recuerdo que tengo una cita importante de negocios—logrando soltarse y saliendo rápidamente

Inuyasha la dejo ir, tal vez era lo mejor por el momento...Kagome se encontraba a afueras de la oficina diciéndole a Yumi que tendría que salir de emergencia a lo que la secretaria le pareció extraño ya que pensaba que Kagome tendría demasiadas cosas que hacer y además de que aquel joven que entró a su oficina aún no había salido de ella.

Algo le decía que no debía permanecer ahí por más tiempo...ya que si lo hacia...no sabía lo que sucedería...después de todo...él la ponía muy nerviosa, su sola presencia la inquietaba.

Al estar saliendo desesperada de la empresa, sin darse cuenta chocó contra alguien a quien le pidió disculpas, pero se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que era una de sus amigas, Eri, quien al parecer la iba a ver, pero al verla tan apresurada...su amiga le preguntó que era lo que le sucedía a lo que Kagome le dijo que no era nada de importancia...pero al ver su actitud..Eri decidió no preguntar más y cambió de tema inmediatamente

Dime Eri...a que has venido? Me es extraño que te aparezcas a si nada más- dijo Kagome un poco más tranquila

He venido a raptarte por un rato- dijo alegremente

Pero para que?—algo extrañada

Ayy amiga, tenemos que empezar a preparar todo para tu boda...no podemos dejar pasar más tiempo, así que vámonos, que nos están esperando

Esperando? Quien? O quienes?-preguntó Kagome

Yuka, Ayumi y por supuesto, tu madre quien ha planeado todo esto

Pero el venirme a interrumpir el trabajo no creo que sea muy buena idea- algo desconcertada

Pero, después de todo ibas de salida no es así?

Entonces señoritas, sino es mucha molestia, permítanme llevarlas—interrumpió Inuyasha quien se encontraba a espaldas de Kagome

Ahh pero si tu eres...el chico del centro comercial!—dijo muy sorprendida Eri

No es necesario, pero gracias de todos modos- dijo algo molesta y de forma seria Kagome

Kagome...es de mala educación rechazar la invitación que nos hace—susurrándole al oído a su amiga

No me importa...yo no pienso ir a ninguna parte y menos con él

Vamos señorita Higurashi, no sea demasiado orgullosa ya que eso no va con una persona tan bella como usted—dijo Inuyasha con la intención de calmar la "ira" de Kagome

Pe-pero—alcanzó a decir la joven quien se encontraba sonrojada

Entonces...será mejor que nos vayamos...después de todo ya se nos hizo tarde por permanecer aquí platicando

Esperen un momento, iré por el auto—Inuyasha se retiro por un momento

(_Porque?...por alguna extraña razón ya no pude decir que no?...aquella mirada me deja sin palabras.._)

Mientras que Inuyasha estaba en camino hacia donde tenía su auto...se encontraba pensativo...

Ahh—suspiro—Kagome...me es difícil tratarte así como una desconocida cuando eres todo lo contrario, pero...no tengo otra opción...aprovecharé cada situación, cada instante...para poder acercarme a ti, aunque eso signifique lastimar a otras personas...pero no importa, pase lo que pase...permaneceré a tu lado aunque tu te niegues y siga actuando como un estúpido ante ti...

Hola todos! Me encuentro un poco ocupada así que perdonen que este capitulo haya sido un poco mas corto que los dos anteriores, pero prefiero dejar lo interesante para el próximo capitulo...tal vez en ese empiece a tomar un toque picante al asunto...así que espero que continúen leyendo!

**Lovelydeadgirl:** Hi! Gracias por tu review y espero que continúes leyendo para que me digas que te parece ok? Saludos!

**Huevito:** No te preocupes, nadie saldrá triste de esta historia ya que no me parece justo para ninguno de los personajes...ya me las arreglare después jeje

**Hillary:** Las escenas románticas se irán presentando poco a poco en los siguientes capítulos así que no te preocupes...trataré que sean de muy buena calidad y para eso me inspiraré (XD)

**Gris-Kag**: jajaja eso de la ocupación de Inuyasha solo fue algo que se me vino a la mente y tenía que congeniar con Kagome no?...Pero por lo pronto en este capitulo solo he presentado algo tranquilo lo cual empezara a tomar sabor en el próximo...esto solo es la base aún.

**Lorena: **Muchas gracias por el cumplido y sobre el asunto de Hojou...mmm...yo me encargaré de él poco a poco...aunque creo que lo haré sufrir, pero al final todo saldrá bien (espero XD)

Creo que eso ha sido todo por el momento...si me olvide de alguien, please diganmelo, a veces puede fallarme esto...nos leemos dentro de dos semanas y si puedo antes ya que por el momento presento solo cuatro materias!

See ya!

Miko-Izayoi-hime


End file.
